


I Want Morning And Noon And Nightfall With You

by poutingsliver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutingsliver/pseuds/poutingsliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested AU prompts of the relationships tagged.</p><p> </p><p>Please request some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requests?

I don't actually have a chapter here because I need motivation.

So please comment an AU prompt and which pairing you want it to be with and I'll write it as soon as possible.

Preferably modern AU's but they can also just be crossovers.

I'll write anything except smut.

So please comment, I'm desperate for motivation.


	2. Stark Family Unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a bunch of drabbles I never finished so I'm just gonna post them all here and if anyone wants me to continue any I might. It also means they're full of spelling mistakes and plot holes so forgive me.

December 1st

Coming home should feel better than this, Sansa knew that. It used to feel incredible, like sleep after a long day, peaceful and relaxing, now it didn't feel anything like that, it felt like the Stark's were walking on eggshells around each other. It felt like there was a falling out without an actual falling out, as if they just grew too far apart.

Sansa was away at university at first she had kept in touch and visited often, until what happened with Professor Baelish, where she'd closed in on herself and stopped calling. Jon had quit school and run off with a girl so understandably the family was mad at him and Sansa wasn't even sure he was coming home for Christmas. Robb was in the army stationed somewhere over sea, the mission he was on was top secret, with absolutely no contact until it was over, he'd been on it for almost a year and the family wasn't even positive he was alive. Arya was attending a private school, she was in her last year before university and being that it was Arya she virtually never called. Ned and Catelyn had fallen apart without the presence of all their children, their whole marriage they had had the responsibility of children to bind them together and without that things had been different.

Sansa just wanted things to go back to the way they were, before everyone grew up. When there were silly fights over video games and the biggest worry they had was who got to choose what to watch on TV.

"Here?" The voice of her taxi driver startled her, she hadn't noticed they'd turned onto Westeros road.

Sansa smiled politely, "Yes, here."

She handed over the cash making sure to tip the guy well. She grabbed her bag from the trunk and headed to the front door of the house as fast as she could to get out of the frigid air. 

After reaching the door she has a moment of panic, is it appropriate to just walk in? Is she supposed to knock? This is her house, her childhood home where the majority of her memories were made and yet she doesn't now proper etiquette for kids that have moved out. She briefly wonders if this decision would be so hard if everything hadn't been so weird lately.

In the end she decides to knock and the decision itself feels like a knife to the heart. It shouldn't be a big deal but to her it is.

It takes a few seconds of Sansa standing somewhat awkwardly in front of the door before it swings open to reveal Rickon. A smile lights up her face seeing her little brother, he smiles widely aswell and throws himself into her arms.

She hugs Rickon tight and tries to hide the tears in her eyes. When they pull away they're both a bleary eyed and smiling widely.

"It's so good to see you Rickon."

"I've missed you," the 15 year old tries to sound casual and fails, "Why haven't you called?"

Sansa's heart breaks, she suddenly feels incredibly selfish for leaving Bran and Rickon here to face the emptiness together but alone. A call once in a while shouldn't have been hard, even a text would've been better the the complete radio silence she caused. She wants to say something along the lines of this but feels neither of them are ready to approach that topic. So she does what every good adult does and lies.

"I've been awfully busy with school." The lie burns her throat but she can't tell Rickon that it was because she'd been manipulated and used by a an adult she'd trusted and her family falling apart was just something else she couldn't face so instead she swallows the acrid taste and smiled. 

Rickon returns her smile and together they carry her bags in.

"So where are mom and dad? And where's Bran?" She asks when everything has been putaway in her old room.

"Oh, mom's at Lysa's and dad's at Robert's, Bran's at the Reed's," He gives her a tight lipped smile, "Where they always are."

"So your usually here alone?"

He chuckled humourlessly, "Yep, got the house to myself. Bran sometime doesn't even come home from school just straight to the Reed's. Dad usually heads to Roberts right after work aswell, and mom does anything that will get her out of the house, she stays at Aunt Lysa's place most nights. They're getting a divorce right?"

Sansa is quiet for a minute, "I hope not."

"This is because of you guys, right?"

He must've seen the outrage on Sansa's face because he quickly added, "I don't mean like that, I just mean now that everyone's gone they don't know what to do."

"Yeah, you'd think they'd enjoy the peace and quiet and just spend some time together. Anyway lets not get into this now, how's school?"

He snorted, "Incredibly boring."

Sansa laughed, "Is Arya coming home?"

"Not sure, she doesn't call either."

She felt more guilt, everyone had abandoned Rickon.

_

Rickon and Sansa had sat down and watched a movie. When 8 pm rolled around Rickon got a text reminding him he had to meet a friend so Sansa was left alone.

Sansa decided she just wants one last christmas. After the thing with Professor Baelish she needs a christmas with her family together to remind her of what once was, to remind of all that was good. Sansa decides she will get the family back together this last time and if they all decide to cut off all contact with eachother afterwards that's fine, sure it would still hurt like hell but at least there's final memories together, at least she tried.

Arya's private school should be getting off in a few days but if she hasn't called she's likely not gonna show up out of the blue. Arya tends to avoid family conflict like the plague any other type of conflict she'd dive straight into but Jon's leaving had been like a slap in the face to her, it had caused her to realise the family was falling apart at the seams.

When boredom got the best of her she decided it was time to finally call Arya. It rang quite a few times and Sansa was ready to hang up when a voice answered.

"Wassup!" Definitely not Arya answered, the pounding of music could be heard in the background.

"Uh, is Arya there?" 

There was a shuffle, it sounded like the phone was being passed around. She heard an outraged sound and what sounded like someone being smacked.

"You answered it! I swear if it's my mom I'll kick the shit out of you." Arya's voice, she hadn't heard it in so long, it was strange.

"Sup?" Arya finally said into the phone.

"Hi. It's Sansa."

There's a heavy silence. Sansa's almost positive Arya is drunk and that she's obviously at a party but the 

"Are you coming home for holidays? I'm here now so I was just wondering."

It now sounds like Arya is going throw a door into a quieter room.

There's another long pause before Arya say quietly, "No, I don't think so."

Sansa should have known it wouldn't be easy.

"Arya c'mon, you can't miss Christmas."

"Christmas stopped feeling like Christmas a long time ago.", Arya seems reluctant to say more but eventually she does, "It won't be the same without Jon and Robb. And I don't want to see mom and dad like that."

It's a good reason and Sansa knows she shouldn't push, but she's always been selfish she doesn't want to do this alone she still has Bran and Rickon but it's not the same there both still here while she left a long time ago. She can't do this alone, not now.

"Arya, please." Sansa's on the verge of tears, "I can't do this alone, I'm begging you, please come. Just one last Christmas as a family, that's all I ask. It's all I'll ever ask of you." She's crying now and it sounds like Arya is to.

"I can't." She was definitely crying and Sansa knows Arya doesn't cry easily, "It makes my whole childhood feel like a lie, to see them like that. They don't even fight! I wish they would though, it's so much better then the visible distance they've put between each other. I just can't do it, did they ever even love each other?"

Sansa is honestly taken aback, she furrows her eyebrows, "Of course they did! They loved each other unconditionally."

"Then I don't understand," Arya's quiet sounding almost like a small child, "How do you just stop loving someone like that?"

You don't is what Sansa wants to say but she doesn't. Sansa knows Arya is a logical person but in the state she's in she wouldn't dare give her any false hope. All she does is sigh.

"Please just think on it Arya."

She hears some sniffing and then the call ends.

_

It's about 10 PM and no one has arrived home yet. She feels selfish for being sad about no one rushing home to greet her, they had known she was coming today, she supposes they're just busy.

Sansa is attempting to cook dinner with the measly supplies in the counters when there's a knock on the door. She's quite confused because who would be knocking this late that doesn't live here.

She somewhat cautiously pulls the door open and there stands Robb. His hair is longer than she remembers and his stubble is quite lengthy she notices a few new scars on and around his face and that's all she notices before they pull each other into a tight embrace.

Much to Sansa's dismay she starts sobbing, her only consolation is that Robb seems to be crying too.

"I've missed so much." She says into his shoulder.

"Not as much as I've missed you."

They stand there for quite a while, hugging. Finally Sansa pulls away to allow him to enter, together they walk into the house Robb taking in every single detail. Sansa wonders what happened to Robb, if he's done his assignment now and what exactly happened on that assignment.

"Where is everyone?" He asks when they've sat down.

Sansa visibly gulps as she remembers that when Robb left for his mission the family was still happy and mostly together. Jon had been attending the local college and still living at the house, Arya hadnt yet decided to be whisked away to private school, and Sansa had visited all the time.

"Well I don't really know how to put this." She says awkwardly but still as delicately as she can manage.

He looks over to her concern filling his eyes, he nods urging her to continue.

"Jon's gone. Arya's gone. Bran's apparently gone most of the time. And mom and dad are basically gone." She realises how vague l that is as soon as it leaves her mouth but she doesn't know if she can explain it to her big brother her idol who already looks so weary and defeated.

"What does that mean?" His eyebrows are scrunched together in confusion and it's such a Robb mannerism that Sansa almost wants to cry again because he's here, actually here, "Do you mean they're out for the night or?"

She sighs, "Jon quit school and ran off with a girl and we haven't heard from him since."

Robb looks absolutely stunned like he can't comprehend that his brother would just leave like that.

"When you left it hit the family hard and then Jon just fell in love witha girl and left us and that left such a gaping hole in the family that it effected mom and dad. Then Arya wanted to leave because she couldn't stand the silence so she went off to private school and I stopped visiting and everyone stopped calling."

Robb looked absolutely devastated. He'd never been like Jon or Arya or even Sansa, never was good at hiding his emotions.

"So mom and dad?" He finally asked. 

"Apparently when they're not working they do everything they can to get out of the house. Rickon thinks divorce is imminent."

The sit in heavy silence, Robb with a look of disbelief on his face. Sansa taking to examining him again, noting he looks worn out, obviously the mission had been tough.

"So when did you come home then?"

"Just today, I told mom and dad I was coming at 1 but Rickon has been the only one to greet me." She smiled sadly.

That seems to set him off again and after another weighted silence they both decide to head to bed. 

Sansa feels uncomfortable in her room. It makes her feel closterphobic, to many memories of happy times and when she still had her innocence. 

She walked on unsteady feet to her bed and with much hesitance, sat down. Wedged between her two pillows sat a doll, the doll her father had gotten her on her tenth birthday. She doesn't bother wiping away the tears that stream down her face.

December 2nd

Daenerys sat on her porch, a cup of coffee in hand and a blanket wrapped tightly around her slender shoulders. She looked down upon the rest of the street wondering when everything changed.

The families on Westeros Rd. had not changed but all the children had grown up. The Stark house stood quietly now, the sounds of siblings bickering nowhere to be found, the air of happiness gone with it, in fact if Dany didn't know any better she'd think the house was vacant. The Tyrells house, with Olenna being the only full time resident, as Loras and Margeary were away at school and Garlan and Willas had moved out, seemed just as vacant. The Lannister house now only contained Tyrion and his fiancé Shae and Tommen, Cersei and Robert with the kids gone were now pursuing their dreams of international political jobs, Joffery was gone and had been for quite some time at military school, and Myrcella was gone to university. Even the Martell's place looked gloomy. The only place that had stayed relatively the same was the Reeds, their house sitting at the far end of the street with trees obscurity most of the view. Truthfully the Greyjoy and the Baratheon houses looked just as gloomy as before.

Dany only then noticed for the first time that the only remaining house on the street had sold. The house, dubbed the "unsellable house" by the neighbourhood, was a sleek modern bachelor pad. The house had difficulty selling because Westeros road was considered to be a family street and families found the house unsuitable for children and bachelor's found the area unsuitable for parties due to all the families. 

Dany 

December 3

Home at last was Margeary Tyrell's first thought as she entered the large Tyrell home.


	3. Ned & Catelyn Unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really love the Robert and Ned friendship in this

Ned hates everything. Well no, not everything just his idiot brother and this stupid class. Oh Ned it'll be easy he said. It's a free credit he said. Why Ned every listened to his brother in the first place he doesn't know but he does know that this stupid family studies class might actually be the death of him. It was a month in to school and unfortunately too late to change his schedule.

He looks around with mild disinterest as Mr. Arryn drones on about something or other. It's really not like Ned to not pay attention but he has zero interest in this, his other classes however could intrigue him for hours, he'd take his physics, calculus, or political studies over this any day.

To make matters all the more worse, Catelyn Tully was also in his class. The same Catelyn who had her heart somehow broke by Brandon and was now repulsed by anything Stark or Stark related. Which was rather unfortunate for Ned who may or may not still have a huge crush on her. The whole Brandon Catelyn breakup was kind of a mystery to everyone, whatever happened had been bad, apparently Brandon had done something so bad that now she repulsed his whole family, even Lyanna who used to be quite close with Catelyn.

Ned is suddenly jerked to attention with a nudge from Robert, probably the only plus side of this class.

"Focus, Neddy boy, if you fail the class I fail the class"

Ned rolls his eyes knowing full well that it's true, Robert, who's not in any of Ned's other classes because he's college level, would do absolutely nothing if he couldn't copy off of Ned.

For the rest of class Ned, with a not so gentle nudge from Robert, mostly pays attention. Though he can't say his eyes stray to far from the clock. When there's nearly ten minutes left Mr. Arryn begins to announce there project. The project Ned was dreading most for this class.

"Alright class listen up," Mr. Arryn begins," I'm sure you're all well aware of this project already but regardless I will explain it. I have each assigned you to a partner, for the next few weeks that person will be your spouse. You will plan your wedding, honeymoon and buy a house, while managing all future expenses, and when that bit is down we will advance 5 years and make you manage the expanses with children in the house, please take a glance at the list on your way out, any questions or concerns feel free to ask. When the bell goes you are dismissed."

Ned hold back an internal groanwhile Robert muses about who he'll get paired up with. Ned begins to pack his bag while Robert goes to check the list. Ned knows it's bad news when he returns with a grim expression.

"You and Catelyn"

Ned no longer holds in the groan.

"Y'know," Robert suggests with a grin, "Mr. Arryn loves us, gods knows why, but I'm sure if we asked real nicely he'd let us get married."

Ned finds it in himself to grin back, "Yeah you could cook for me and do the taxes and I'd maybe even let you name the kids."

"Oh I'd cook for you, but only if I didn't have to wear an ugly apron."

"I'd make you wear the one your mom always wears."

Robert looks mock horrified, "You wouldn't dare."

The both erupt into a fit of laughter emitting strange looks from their fellow classmates. The bell rings, interrupting talk of Ned and Robert's future nuptils. They say their goodbyes with the unspoken promise to meet up at lunch.

_

Ned finds much more enjoyment in his next class then he's ever going to in family studies. Physics had always been a favourite, though the lack of friends in the class kinda make it a little less enjoyable. He has got Howland Reed though as his lab partner, who he'd been casual friends with all throughout high school. 

Mr. Targaryen is his physics teacher and though he may be a little crazy Ned still thought he was a damn good teacher. 

Just as the second bell rings Howland scurries in taking his place beside Ned.

"Rumour has it you got paired with Catelyn Tully in family studies." Howland says grinning at him.

Ned groans and finds himself seriously concerned about how fast things travel around this school, "It's going to be hell isn't?"

Howland laughs, "I'd say hell is putting it lightly."

Ned bangs his head against the desk thinking about how hopeless his crush is.

"Only kidding mate. It's Catelyn, she'll be cordial at worst and at best maybe she'll remember you weren't the one that wronged her."

Ned keeps his head down despite the somewhat encouraging words, "We can only hope."

_

Despite his love for physics, by the time the bell rings Ned finds himself more than ready for lunch.

Ned heads to his and Robert's usual table in the cafeteria. Sometimes Howland joins him but most of the time he goes out for lunch. Occasionally other seniors will join them but more often than not it's just him and Robert.

When Ned reaches the table he sees that Robert's already there and apparently today Arthur Dayne is sitting with them. 

He nods at them both as he sits down.

"Neddy boy! How was physics?"

"Little bit dull today," He hears Robert whisper something like 'It's dull everyday' in Arthur ear, "How was gym?"

Robert fixes him with an unimpressed look, "Fitness. Gym is for children, I'm in fitness."

Ned smirks, "Sure. Keep telling yourself that." He mouths the word gym at Arthur causing him to chuckle.

Robert takes personal offence to that, his face contorting into a scandalised expression. In an instant the expression disappears and in its place a smug look forms.

Robert turns to Arthur, "Ned here got paired with Catelyn in family studies."

Ned grimaces. Arthur seems to think it's hilarious, if the guffaws coming from him are any indication. Robert joins in with his own booming laughter.

Arthur finally speaks, wiping tears from his eyes, "Mate, that's hilarious."

Ned fixes him with a thoroughly unimpressed look and sends a withering glare towards Robert.

"I'm glad you find amusement in my misfortune. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run to the library."

Robert looks regretful, "Oh come on Ned we were just joking. Don't leave."

Ned rolls his eyes, "I know, but I do actually need to go get a book." Robert scoffs, "I'll be back in 5 minutes. You won't even know I'm gone."

After a moment of scowling, Robert sends in on his way but not before shouting "The clock starts now!"


	4. Heist AU Unfinished

Encrypted Message Sent

The lions hide treasures in their den.

-The Stranger

12.047.9826.0974.54

¤

Arya sat in her low profile Honda Civic, waiting. The message she had sent contained coordinates and a time, she was now waiting to see who would arrive.

The location she had chosen was a crowded parking garage so she had to watch attentively. 

The group she was waiting for were fellow criminals who pulled off heists with her. The didn't know she was 'The Stranger' who coordinated all their heists they just thought she was Beth the weapons expert, it was better if they didn't know. The group just believed that 'The Stranger' was some powerful crime lord who sent them messages every few months that contained an address they could optionally show up to.

Arya had chosen the group carefully, feeling a strong pull to all of them. Not all of them showed up to every heist, most picked and choosed, only showing up when they needed money or thought it would be interesting. They all went their separate ways when it was over and Arya made sure they never contacted eachother outside of operations.

Arya peered over her sunglasses as she saw a familiar sleek black motorcycle. The person on it was dressed in sleek black leather and when they pulled of their helmet long white hair was unveiled. Khaleesi had arrived, hacker and online information gatherer. She was the only member other than Arya to have showed up to every heist.

Though the group was unaware that Arya was the mastermind they thought she was the second in command. She was the one that relayed them information saying it was from 'The Stranger'

Arya got out of her car making sure the large sunhat was obscuring her hair and face and checking ti make sure her sunglasses were firmly on. She pulled a purse onto her shoulder making herself look like an ordinary woman running errands.

She had 6 envelopes hidden discreetly in her bag. One for each member if they decided to show up.

She walked over to Khaleesi not worrying about the potential of being sighted by a camera because within Khaleesi's envelope was strict instructions that would cover all their tracks. The other envelopes contained instructions particular for each person, a brief description of would would be done, the payload, what they needed to bring, and what to expect, with strict instructions to burn the envelope after reading.

Khaleesi greeted her with a curt nod which Arya returned before slipping of the unlabeled blue envelope and slipping it into the other woman's hand. Khaleesi instantly slipped into her jacket and returned her helmet to her head. Arya took that as her leave and walked inconspicuously around the parking garage waiting for more arrivals.

A beat up pick up truck was the next to attract her attention for in it she knew the man they called Ghost was. He found a space and let his truck idle. 

Arya waited a few minutes before once again approaching the vehicle. 

She leaned non chalantly against the side of his truck and when he rolled down the window she slipped a black envelope into his hands.

They barely acknowledged eachother before Ghost was once again gone.

Within the next few minutes Arya passes a green envelope to Rose in her white Audi, the girl's chestnut curls bounce as she gives Arya a signature smirk be fore


End file.
